


Tears

by Kitty_C02



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, LOS Spoilers, M/M, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_C02/pseuds/Kitty_C02
Summary: Kit wakes from a nightmare and heads to the roof, only to find someone already there.takes place after the ending of LoS, MAJOR spoilers if you haven't read it yet





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago. its quite short and sad.

Kit woke from a nightmare, cold, he’d kicked his covers off at some point. He checked his phone, 4:28. He needed to clear his head, the recurring nightmare of his Dad being disappointed in him, mixed with still seeing Livvy, and knowing she was gone, was starting to get to him. 

He’d only known Livia Blackthorn a few weeks, but in that time, she’d become the best friend he’d ever had. He’d loved her, not in a romantic way, but she treated him like family, so she started to feel that way to him. He missed her, he could only imagen how the others felt, Julian had barely left his room, Tavvy kept calling for Livvy in his sleep, Dru was being overly positive as a way of coping, Emma was doing her best to look after them all, but she was grieving as much as the rest of them, more really, she blamed herself. And Ty, he just seemed, lost. There was no better way to describe it. He went about his daily routine, and then just stopped when he’d usually do something with Livvy, it was like he was being reminded every day that his sister was gone, that nothing would be the same ever again. She was half of him, Ty had been torn in half. The thought made Kit want to break down himself, but he had to stay strong, for Ty.

Kit went up to the roof, in his time at the Institute, he’d found that being up there, was calming, whether it was the air, smelling of sea or dessert or the view of Los Angeles, he didn’t know.

He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, so not to wake anyone. He stepped onto the roof and noticed someone sat near the edge, watching the sun rise. Ty. Kit thought. His black hair was messy and going out everywhere. Adorable. He thought, and it wasn’t at all unwelcome.

As Kit neared Ty, he noticed he was crying. He looked up, noticed Kit and tried to wipe the tears away.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s okay to cry,” Kit said, making his voice as calm and soothing as possible. He sat next to Ty and put his hand on his shoulder gently.

Ty threw his arms around Kit and put his head on Kit’s shoulder, wetting his pyjama top with tears. Kit put his arms around Ty too and stroked his shoulder where his hands were.

“I miss her, so much” Ty said, instantly Kit hugged him tighter, he hated that Ty felt like this, and he’d do whatever he could to help him through this.

“I know,” He said, in the same calming voice as before, “I miss her too” he was choking back tears now, determined to stay strong for Ty. But Ty seemed to notice.

“You’re allowed to cry too ya know” Ty said between his tears. That broke Kit. Tears fell from his eyes too, and he found, he didn’t care, as long as Ty was okay in the end, who cared if he cried?

They were quite a picture, two 15-year-old boys crying into each other’s shoulders, the sun rising just above them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, feel free to comment or leave Kudos


End file.
